


How to babysit: a guide by Will Herondale

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Will attempts to babysit several children.
Kudos: 25





	How to babysit: a guide by Will Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is set in 1892, so Anna is 8, Lucie and Christopher are 5, and James is six.

Will didn’t know exactly how he had ended up in this situation, but he was pretty sure it was Gabriel’s fault. Somehow, when Cecily and Tessa decided to have a night out, Gabriel had gotten out of doing it, so Will was taking care of both family’s children. He would normally be plotting to get him back for this, but he was too busy trying to herd four children to the dining room so they could eat.

Anna was racing in circles around the drawing room, James and Lucie were fighting over a spoon- Will had no idea why Lucie even wanted the spoon, but it was probably because James had stolen her fork at lunch and this was her revenge- and Christopher was trying to draw on the walls.

Taking a deep breath, Will prepared himself for battle, then ran into the disaster zone. Scooping up Christopher, he took the pen out his hand, then crouched down and confiscated the spoon from Lucie and James as well.

“Anna, can you come here please? I have a very special job for you to do.” Will had learned that trick from Cecily, and it worked wonders. Anna immediately stopped running and bounced to Will.

“What what what? What is it?”

“I need you to help keep Lucie and James apart. I have to hold Christopher, but I can trust you to bring them to the dining room, right?”

Anna’s eyes lit up. “Okay, Uncle Will! You can trust me!” She darted away to yell at James and Lucie, which had not been what he intended, but it did work- the three of them ran to the dining room and pushed each other around in their hurry to sit down.

With a sigh of relief, Will set Christopher in a chair and sat down himself as the children started to devour Bridget’s dinner.

Well, three of the children, at least. In the time it took Will to blink, Christopher had taken the pen back and was drawing on the table. This would be a long night.


End file.
